


[Podfic] kids from Brooklyn

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Brainwashing, Gen, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Science Experiments, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofkids from Brooklynby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:Bucky went to war. [Steve did everything backwards.]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] kids from Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kids from Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459136) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jk4qlneonbh1h6z/kids%20from%20Brooklyn.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:07 | 3.28 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded in honor of Bucky Barnes's birthday (3/10/1917).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
